BullPen Fantasy
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: Lex wants lois manly to stop clark from fullfilling his destiny. Setting a hot night in metropolis the air conditionare is broke and in the daily planet


Title: **Bull-Pen Fantasy**  
Coupling: Lexios  
Rating: NC-17

Lois walked into the Daily Planet with a smile on her face. She just uncovered a LexCorp secret without getting caught. Tess was final gone and nothing stood in her way. She sat down at the keyboard and began typing up the report. She didn't care that it was close to midnight and no one else was around in the newsroom. Sipping out of her coffee cup that she got at Metropbucks she fought off a yawn as she kept typing about LexCorp's experimenting on Metor Freaks. Seeing how far they could push them. As she was typing she felt the temperature rising in the room. She felt sweat dripping down her blouse between her chest as she wiped her hand along her neck. Someone pushed the heat up to high. She moaned a little feeling a cool breeze go along her neck. She bit her lip as she leaned back enjoying it. Glad she had put up her hair in a clip so she could feel it.

She jumped up right feeling an ice cold licked go down her neck followed by a mouth sucking on it softly "Lois relax. I'm helping you cool off. You look to hot to concentrate" replied the voice of none other then Lex Luthor himself.

She turned and she gasped "Lex you're a live?!" She backed away a little running into her desk next to her computer as Lex advanced on her "Oh trust me fully alive and very different Lois my dear" Lex said as he pinned her against the desk and himself his hands on her hips bringing her closer "I've seen things and I didn't like some of it. I saw you with smallville over there and he left you just like all of the other men in your life" he lied as he licked along her neck softly sucking on it. "And you know what I wanted to do. I wanted to kill him for making your heart break but another thing was I wanted to make you mine so you could never get hurt again." Lex said as he ripped off her blouse slowly and started to massage her breast with one hand while the other worked at getting her skirt off. "Do you want to never to get hurt again lois?" Lex asked her as he nipped at her earlobe feeling her start to succumb to him.

Lois answered weakly "Yes…yes I don't want to hurt anymore" Lex smirked as she felt him take off his shirt he was wearing and start to pull his pants down revealing how aroused he was . She ran her fingers along his cock softly as she shivered feeling him use his hands to rip off her bra and panties. She didn't care she had just bought them at Victoria secret. She felt him lay her on the desk as laid there feeling his mouth suckle on her nipple massaging the other one with his fingers pinching lightly as he worked his way down to her stomach licking and sucking on her skin making her breath faster and harder then she ever had before. Biting her lower lip she moaned arching forward slightly as she wanted more of him. Lex chuckled feeling her run her hand along his bald head as he made it to his destination. He kissed along her folds first making her writher with pleasure before he started to suck long and hard driving her wild with pleasure as she moved her hips closer towards him wanting more as she wrapped her legs around his shoulders making him stay there. He started to work her with his tongue massaging her clit with his fingers as he started to hit her G-spot over and over again hearing her scream his name in pure ecstasy. She came into his mouth. He sucked and licked her clean as she panted for breath . Working his way back up her body with his mouth she tasted himself on his lips as she kissed him back.

She looked into his eyes as he carried her to his office and he laid her on the couch. She smiled as he asked "Do you want more lois" Lois nodded and she pushed him down with her foot to lay on the couch with her as she slowly took his cock in her mouth moving slow and stead at first sucking on it long and hard as if it was a sucker. She started to move her head faster and taking him all in deep-throating him until he was screaming her name and he pushed her away from him the powerful luthor mentality coming over him as he trusted his cock in her folds hard and fast not stopping as he made her scream and moan over and over again. He silenced her with his mouth as he kissed her hungrily as he still worked inside of her hard and fast. Faster then anyone ever as she moaned dancing her tongue with his as she sucked on his own pulling him closer as she felt his cock touching every inch of her inside. She started to tremble as she felt him massaging her breast again pulling her up and letting her be on top as they kiss. Lois worked fast and hard feeling her walls closing as she lifted up her head and screamed feeling herself cum with him there heat mixing with each other her cum falling on his cock as his seed shot up in her. She bit her lower lip as she fell on him and he moved her back under him as he worked to clean her out making her go into mini orgasms. After he was done they snuggled on the couch lois falling asleep on his bare chest as Lex smirked holding her. "Clark wasn't going to fulfill his destiny ever. HE was going to make sure of that" he thought as he ran his hand softly against her back making her shiver throughout the night.


End file.
